Secrets and Shackles
by YugamiYoshitsune
Summary: Simon Blackquill's and Athena Cykes' thoughts as they clash in court again and again, until the day everything changes. Spoilers for all of AA:DD.


When he sees her for the first time in seven years in the case of The People v. Tenma, he is so surprised that he almost trips on his way to the prosecutor's bench. The court papers he has been given listed an A. Justice as the defense attorney, and as assistants are not required to be mentioned by name, he had no idea. Unsure how long he can maintain the nonchalant façade when he is in so much sudden inner turmoil, he decides to feign haughtiness and disdain for the entire courtroom by turning his back on her until he has himself under control once more.

During the trial, he eyes her covertly whenever no one is looking, and he is amazed by how much she has changed – both outwardly and in demeanor. The shy, quiet, cute little girl has become a boisterous, beautiful young woman. He immediately guesses at her intentions in choosing this profession, and when he learns that she is there as Justice's assistant, just as he thought, he assumes that the secret he holds will be safe for a long time yet, if her lack of restraint and strategy at court are any indication – hopefully long enough to take it to his grave with him.

When Justice and she manage to actually win a "Not Guilty" verdict on the second day of trial, he is nonplussed. Apparently, she is more capable than he thought, particularly if teamed up with the other lawyer. On one hand, he is proud of her and all that she has achieved at such a young age. On the other, he feels the danger lurking, waiting to jump her and drag her into darkness. He cannot allow that to happen.

Then, he sees her listed as defending attorney on The People v. Woods, and he knows that his worst nightmares have come to pass: The little girl is back, all grown up and hell-bent on saving him because she _knows _he is innocent, not thinking for a moment about _why _he did willingly accept the murder charge. On the first day of trial, he mercilessly tears into her, makes her feel like a child playing at being an attorney, orchestrates his evidence and witness presentation to the most devastating effect he can muster. He even lets her know obliquely that her willingness to help is not only unappreciated, but actively shunned. Seeing her devastated expression hurts him almost as much as his efforts hurt her, and he once again has to turn his back and compose himself for a moment to not give the secrets of his heart away to her special ability. If it wasn't for the three Themis Academy brats pulling the Spartacus routine to protect each other, he would have won that day, and he tries to stop the judge from prolonging the trial, but for once, he cannot get a word in edgewise. It seems that her pained expression has affected him more than he thought.

The Wright Anything Agency wins that trial, as well, and his fear of the secret he is holding on to so tightly being discovered is only alleviated by the fact that his final day is rapidly approaching – only to suddenly grow into complete emotional disarray when another murder happens at the Cosmos Space Center…

* * *

When she sees him for the first time in seven years, she has already been prepared, to a degree. Considering the way Detective Fulbright has talked about him during their investigation of the murder in Nine-Tails Vale, she not only knew that she would face him in court, but that he is apparently not the gentle young man she knew as a child any longer.

Still, she is shocked to behold this pale specter across from her, hair long and in dire need of a cut, dark shadows under his eyes hinting at a multitude of sleepless nights, and heavy shackles restraining his hands even though he is supposed to represent the law. When he addresses the court, coldly amused and dismissive, she wonders if she has not lost him already, although she keeps hearing hints of discord in his heart.

Still, he is innocent, and she is determined to see him walk free, no matter what it takes.

Mayor Tenma is found "Not Guilty" on the second day of trial, and she wants to think that she has proved herself to him, that he is going to accept her assistance in freeing him from death row before it is too late.

But then, she has to defend Junie against the assertion of murdering her professor, and his statements that he does not want, does, in fact, reject her help, hurt like hell. And yet, he has overplayed his hand, as the strengthening discord in his heart is clearly audible to her. What tears her apart much more than his feigned cruelty is the fact that he thinks it necessary to do so, that he would actively throw his life away for a crime he did not commit. Does he not trust her? Well, she cannot entirely blame him – the last time he saw her, she was 11, shy, and sheltered. However, it is irritating that he refuses to see that she has changed just as much as he has in those long seven years they have been apart.

Apollo and her win that case, too. In other circumstances, she would be happy for Junie and her friends for longer than just immediately after the trial when she has to socialize. Really, she wants to be, but she is too devastated by the fact that his execution date has been set.

Then, the murder at the Space Center happens, and it is like a bad case of déjà vu. She is a bit weirded out by Detective Fulbright's sudden willingness to help, but accepts it without further suspicions when the law enforcement officer mentions _his _name. Maybe this is her childhood friend's way of apologizing for his hurtful words in their last case together. She never sees the setup coming, until the detective presents a bloody lighter which supposedly holds her fingerprints…

* * *

… and then, the miracle happens when Phoenix Wright draws out the Phantom during the retrial forced by Aura, refusing to give either of them up as a lost cause on his way to the truth. And when it is finally over, they gaze at each other, finally free of shackles and devastating secrets, and they share one thought.

_I want to get to know you again._


End file.
